To Protect The One You Care About
by Muldoon22
Summary: (Couldn't think of a good title) Faith is seriously ill, leaving Angel to do the only thing that could save her. I threw in a little side story about Buffy discovering Spike was alive as well.


**Hello there.**

**This is my first Buffyberse fic, so please be kind.**

**I wanted to explore a little bit more of the relationship between Angel and Faith, as they had some great chemistry.**

**Ill probably do another chapter that'll explore what the other characters were doing during this, but since this one by itself took a few weeks, it's gonna be awhile.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Angel was writing a note to one of the departments when his phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Angel, it's Buffy._" she said, a tone of seriousness.

"Buffy. Hey, what's going on?" he asked, note forgotten. He was a bit surprised she was calling him, considering he learned she didn't really trust him right now.

"_It's Faith. She's really ill._"

Angel straightened in his seat. "What happened?"

"_A wyvern demon stabbed her. It's poison seeped it's way into her system._"

"That's not good at all. There's no cure."

"_Could you see if your guys can do something? Giles said...Giles said she will die in the next day or so._"

"That's not a whole lot of time to brace them. Faith isn't even here."

"_What? Yes she is. She arrived there yesterday._"

Angel was confused. "Give me a second." he put her on hold.

"Dr. Manfred. It's Angel. Is there a Faith Lehane in the medical bay?"

"_Yes, actually. Low priority._"

Angel was furious. "Why was I not told?"

"_Like I said, low pri-_"

"You listen to me. She is high priority. Find a cure for Wyvern demon poisoning. Now. I'll be down momentarily."

"_Yes, sir._"

Angel hung up and returned to his discussion with Buffy.

"I'll do whatever I can do for her."

"_Thanks, Angel._"

"You're welcome. See you." and with that, he hung up, hurrying out of his office to medical.

* * *

><p>He arrived minutes later and rushed tbrought the halls, looking for Faith. He found her being treated by two doctors.<p>

Bursting in, Faith smiled a little.

"There's my favourite vigilante. Was wondering where you were."

"I wasn't told you were here."

"Well, you're here now. Tell me some good news."

"Theres no known cure for this."

"That's the opposite of good."

"I have my top guys working right now on it. I won't let you die."

She winced slightly at those words. "Giles said I could possibly die."

"It won't happen. Sit tight, alright? You'll be up in no time."

She smiled at him again. "Thanks, Angel. I can always count on you."

Angel returned her smile before exiting the room. He ordered for more doctors to keep her comfortable.

* * *

><p>"From what I've read, the Wyvern species tail's are infused with an acidic and lethal poison that slowly weakens it's victims over the course of three days. Faith was stabbed early morning yesterday, was flown out here and arrived late this morning, which leaves us until tonight to cure her." Wesley said, after Angel gathered him, Gunn, Lorne, Spike and Fred in his office.<p>

"And not one report of a recovery? A cure?"

"Nothing I'm afraid. The Wyvern's species have yet to be fully examined."

Angel sighed in frustration. "Remind me to fire all members of Medical for not letting me know a close friend was on her deathbed in my building."

"To be fair, anyone who comes in with Wyvern poisoning is automatic low priority due to there being no cure."

"It doesn't matter. If we were told earlier, we would've had more time. We could've saved her."

"Angel, even with the more time, it would've been a waiting game." Fred piped in. "Thousands of years of these poisonings, and no cure."

"It sucks that this is happening, but...I'm afraid there's just nothing we can do." Gunn added. Angel sat down in his seat. Wesley looked to the group and they all exited, except Spike.

"Y'know, mate, having our fair share of witnessing people dying around us, us vampires had a trick to stop it. If you know what I'm saying."

Angel looked at him.

"Just sayin'" and with that he too left, leafing Angel alone.

* * *

><p>Angel moved quietly through the halls of the Wolfram &amp; Hart operated medical bay later that night. The dark shadows of the night cast itself through the windows and made the walk to his destination all the more gloomy. And it was fitting, considering a lot that had happened recently, especially with the recent death of Cordelia. Now he had to face losing Faith.<p>

He stood in front of a door to one of the patient rooms. He sighed inwardly before pushing it open.

"Came to say goodbye?" her voice teased. Angel didn't return the teasing nature as he approached the bed Faith was laying in.

"I don't like it when you think like that." he replied.

"Just being honest with myself. I'm dying."

"I still have my top guys working hard on a cure."

"It won't work. This is it. I feel it. Death."

Angel closed his eyes. Faith looked at him.

"Normally this is where people in my position say "it's ok, I've lived a full life". But im not saying it. I'm 22." her speech became a bit strained, as if hiding her sadness. "I don't want to die."

"Then just hold on. Not just for me or your friends, for you."

"Angel, I need you to do something for me."

Angel nodded. "Anything."

"Even the thing I'm about to ask?"

Angel thought what she could be meaning. Realization dawned.

"No. Anything but that."

"Angel, by the time a cure for...what's it called again?"

"Wyvern poisoning."

"Yeah, that. By the time they find a cure, i'll be dead. Like, within the hour."

"Faith, if I did that, you know what happens."

"But at least ill still be alive. Somewhat."

"Faith..."

"Angel. Please. I seriously don't want to go out like this."

Angel looked at her, seeing the sincerity and fear in her eyes. He could see she wanted to live. And he didn't want to lose her either.

He nodded. He stood and carefully sat Faith up.

"You're sure?" he asked. "I do this, there's no going back to what you used to be."

"Do it." she replied.

Angel's face morphed, his teeth growing fangs. He sunk them down on Faith's neck.

* * *

><p>Angel walked into his office two days later, Wesley, Lorne and Spike waiting for him.<p>

"Angel, where've you been?" Wesley asked.

"Taking care of something."

"Faith? Has she passed?" Lorne questioned.

"No. She's made a full recovery."

"How is that?" Gunn asked, walking in. "The lab hasn't even developed, let alone found, a cure."

Angel didn't respond. Spike rose slightly from his leaning position.

"Bloody hell. I didn't think you'd actually do it. You sired her, didn't you?"

The others turned toward Angel. He looked down at his desk.

"Angel, what have you done?" Wesley asked. "I mean, you've turned Faith into a vampire."

"It's what she wanted. She didn't want to die."

"And this is better? You know what happens when a human turns into a vampire. They aren't the same."

"I'm not a normal person, though." a voice said from the door. The men turned to see Faith standing there. Angel stood.

"Faith. How are you?" he asked.

"Five by five." she responded. Wesley, Lorne and Spike stood baffled.

"She seems...normal." Lorne said.

"As if nothing happened." Spike added.

"It's because she is normal. Faith is a Slayer. It's in her blood to be a good guy. So regardless of being a vampire herself, the demon that comes with it doesn't affect her."

"Doesn't that negate her Slayer status, though? I mean, she's exactly what she's meant to destroy." Lorne theorized.

"Well, regardless, I'm still me. Except now I can't go to the beach."

Wesley approached her. "So, you have no desire right now to bite me?"

Faith looked at him, slightly annoyed. "No, Wesley, I do not want to bite you. But I kinda want to punch you right now."

Wesley swallowed and backed away. "Alright, I believe you."

Faith smiled at him sarcastically before stepping away and walking down the hall.

"So how is she adjusting so far, then?" Spike asked. Angel shrugged.

"She was out like a light after I did it. Figuring she just woke up now."

"Seems like she's alright. She knows all about this."

Angel nodded. "I just hoped she'd never have to experience it for herself." and with that, he left as well.

* * *

><p>He found her in the break room, standing near the microwave.<p>

"Was wondering where you got off to." he said. She turned to him and smiled.

"Sorry. Was feeling a bit peckish." she said, the microwave beeping and she removing a cup of blood.

"Your first taste?" he asked.

She nodded. "Gonna have to get used to it, so here goes." she said, lifting the cup to her lips and taking a gulp. Angel couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight of her slightly looking disgusted.

"Rich. Very irony." she quipped.

"You said it yourself, takes getting used to."

She smiled softly before looking away.

"It's strange, isn't it? Being dead, yet alive."

"It's bound to be. No more sunlight. No more good food. But I can get used to it."

"The question now is where you go from here."

"B probably wants me back in England. Which reminds me, I should probably call her and tell her about the lifestyle change. Don't want to surprise them later on."

She pulled out a cellphone and dialled a number while Angel sat down. He figured Buffy would like to have a word with him about this, so he may as well stick around.

"Hey B, it's me. Yeah, I'm all better. But there's something I need to tell you about." she looked at Angel for a second before leaving the room. Angel remained, waiting for her to return. Would Buffy be angry at him? Would she understand?

Faith returned 10 minutes later, phone in hand.

"She wants to talk to you."

Angel reached for the phone and braced himself.

"Hey, Buffy, I know-"

"_SPIKE IS ALIVE?!_" a furious voice screamed. He nearly dropped the phone in fright, earning a laugh from Faith.

"Spike, what? What were you and Faith discussing? Didn't she-"

"_She told me you sired her. I understand that part. She was going to die. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me you and Spike were playing lawyer in LA for the past year almost and NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT!_"

"He- I- We were gonna-"

"_SHOULDA WOULDA COULDA._" was her response. "_Tonight, I want you, Faith and Spike on a plane to London. No excuses. Understand?_"

"But I got-"

"_What did I just say Angel?_"

Angel sighed. "Alright. We'll be there."

"_Good. I'm hanging up now._"

"Alright then, see-" he said before he heard the line disconnect.

"B sounded happy." Faith teased.

"How did Spike come up in your guys discussion?"

"It just slipped out. But hey, at least she's not mad about the whole siring thing."

"Small victories." he muttered to himself. "We're going to England tonight, so I recommend you gather your things."

"Alright."

Angel stood up and headed for the door.

"Angel."

He turned back to Faith, who was directly behind him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I didn't properly say thank you for saving me." she said.

"You don't need to say thank you. If it means you stick around longer, I'd be happy to oblige."

She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"So how mad is she?" Spike asked, as he, Angel, Faith, Wesley, Lorne, Gunn and Fred boarded the jet.<p>

"Inbetween furious and livid." Angel replied. Spike shuttered.

"I speak for us both when I say that's not a good Buffy to experience."

"I saw a furious Buffy once. Never a livid one. So good luck." Angel teased.

"Hold up, Angel, she's pissed at you too." Faith said, strapping in. His smile faded. Spike smirked, which earned him a death glare.

"Gotta say, Faith, it is nice to still have you around." Lorne said.

"Thanks, Lorne."

"I agree. I apologize for my earlier conduct. It's just-"

"Your history of recently turned vampires includes them immediately being evil. I get it. It's all good."

"Um, excuse me, but could someone tell me why I have to come as well?" an annoyed Eve asked from her seat, as Fred tied her hands behind her back.

"Because, Eve, we cannot trust you to be alone. We cannot trust you period. That's why."

Eve rolled her eyes as Fred began tying rope around the girl's body.

"Is that necessary?" Eve asked.

"Better safe than sorry." Fred responded, before buckling Eve in for sarcastic effect.

The jet soon began to take off and they were in the air.

"Angel, Spike, give me an honest answer." Faith asked partway through the flight. Her face morphed so that her vampire side was showing.

"Do I still look hot as a vamp?"

"I'd say so." Spike said.

"It sort of suits you." Angel added.

She morphed her face back to human form. "But I look better this way, right?"

"100%." Angel said without hesitance.

"All vampires are the same, so why should it matter?" Eve asked.

"I knew I was forgetting something." Fred said, digging through her bag for some duct tape, ripping off a piece and slapping it over Eve's mouth.

"That's better."

Gunn emerged from the cockpit. "Pilot said we should be in London within the next two hours."

Faith looked surprised. "Two hours? You were right, Angel. These are pretty fast jets."

"State of the art. Rather than 12 hours, it's only 4."

"When you think about it, we could've used those 12 hours. Formulate what were gonna say when Buffy undoubtedly rips us a new one."

"I'm...I'm just gonna wing it."

"Good luck." Spike said. Both men held a look of semi-dread.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in London, Gunn went to their hotel with Eve to keep an eye on her, Lorne went to check out the West End scene and Wesley and Fred went off on a date, leaving Angel, Faith and Spike to go to Slayer central, where Buffy and her friends went after the fall of Sunnydale.<p>

"Alright then. You knock." Spike said.

"What? No, you do." Angel argued. Faith rolled her eyes and banged on the door.

"Wimps." she said as the door opened. Buffy stood before them, crossing her arms.

"Hey, B. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Gonna have a little chat with these two."

"Then I'll leave you to it." she replied, walking up the steps. Buffy stood aside to let her in, but an invisible barrier prevented this.

"Right. Need an invitation now." Faith muttered to herself.

"Come on in, Faith." Buffy invited. The barrier disappeared and Faith entered the house. Her gaze turned to the men. She climbed down the steps and was face to face with Angel.

"I'll start with you, Angel."

"Let me have it." he said, resigned.

"The last time we talked, I tell you how I felt in regards to Spike. And yet, after almost a year of thinking he's dust at the bottom of the sinkhole that was my hometown, he's actually in LA, playing lawyer with you."

"In all fairness, he-"

"Ah Ah! I'm in rant mode! No interruptions!" she said, cutting him off. He went quiet.

"I don't like it when things are kept from me, especially when they're things I either need or want to know. So the question remains: Why didn't you tell me?"

"Buffy, it wasn't my place. Spike asked us not to say anything. That he'd do it himself. I don't like keeping things from you. But..I can't do someone wrong if they asked me not to."

Buffy sighed and her gaze softened.

"I understand, Angel. You can go in. I need to speak to Spike alone."

Angel looked back to Spike for a second before ascending the stairs and entering the house. Buffy fixed her sights on the bleach blonde.

"So after all that happened between us, all the fights, you getting your soul back, saving the world together, you would think I wouldn't want to know you're alive?" she said.

"At first, I couldn't even if I wanted. I was like a ghost."

"How long did that last?"

Spike looked down. "Couple of months."

"So why didn't you capitalize on the other months, hmm? The ones you weren't "like a ghost"."

"You say it as if it's easy."

"It is to me. A simple phone call would've sufficed."

"And what would I say? Finally, a moment happens where I do some good, a moment you finally look at me without resentment. I saved the world. I died doing it, and you were proud of me. Spike finally achieved some good, then bam! Alive and in the office of Peaches. My sacrifice, basically for nothing. I just figured you'd want to remember me that way."

Buffy took this in.

"I want to remember you alive. I want you to be here, with me. You sacrifice wasn't for nothing."

"But-"

"But nothing, Spike. I didn't want to lose you back there. I'm just glad you're here now."

He smiled at her and they hugged. She let go of him and took him by the hand.

"Let's go inside."

* * *

><p>They walked into the building and into the large room where all Buffy's associates sat: Xander, Willow, Giles and a handful of other Slayers. Angel stood near the door and Faith sat in a chair, telling them all about what happened.<p>

"So, are you like, evil now?" one Slayer, Denise, asked.

"No. If I am, I don't feel it."

"It's said that a Slayer's mentality, her will to fight evil, prevents evil itself from infecting her should this happen." Giles said.

"Basically, it's like being immune to disease." Willow added.

"What feels different?" Xander asked. "In the sense of-"

"I get what you mean. It took awhile to adjust to not feeling my heart beat. Still kinda adjusting to that, actually." she said, pacing a hand over her chest.

"It's take a day at most." Angel said, letting Buffy and Spike in.

"Hey Xander, there's a spider on your chair." Spike said.

"Where?" he asked panicked, shooting up and allowing Spike to jump in behind him and take his seat.

"Thanks, mate." Spike stunted, an unimpressed Xander shaking his hand. Willow took his hand and guided him over to her.

"Some things don't change." Xander muttered.

Spike looked around. "I notice some people missing. Where's Anya? Wood? Kennedy?"

"Anya died in Sunnydale." Buffy said. "As for Wood and Kennedy, they're operating other Slayer hubs in New York and Washington."

Spike turned to Xander. "Sorry to hear about Anya, mate."

Xander nodded solemnly. "It's ok. She went out fighting."

"If it makes you feel better, ill give you your chair back."

"I'm fine. No longer in that state of grief."

"So how's LA been since I last visited?" Buffy asked.

"Cordelia died." Angel said, mournfully as the memory of his friend's death resurfaced in his memory.

A few gasps were heard.

"Cordelia? Jesus." Xander said, shaking his head.

"I would never have pictured Cordelia Chase of all people dying." Willow said, sadly.

"She went into a coma and never woke up. Her death was peaceful, if it's any consolation." Angel assured.

"She was a good friend. We had our spats, but she was a good friend." Buffy said.

The room fell silent for awhile before Faith hopped to her feet.

"I'm feeling a bit restless. If anyone doesn't mind, I'm gonna take tonight's patrol."

The girls silently agreed. Faith turned to Angel. "Do you mind coming with? I'd like your company."

"Sure." he agreed, and followed her out.

* * *

><p>"I'd say staying up till 4 in the morning would be good. Gives you an hour to prep for sleep, then. You'll be able to sleep through a good chunk of the day." Angel said as they walked through a cemetery.<p>

"And how about if I'm needing to travel during the day?"

"Sewers. If absolutely desperate, a jacket over the head, but I wouldn't suggest that route if you're planning a journey."

"Think that's all I need to know. Now let's talk about something different for a change."

"Sure. We didn't really get to talk back in LA, so I kinda want to know what you got up to post Sunnydale."

"Came straight here, pretty much. There was a minor thing up in Scotland where some dude summoned this dragon."

"Dragon? How the hell didn't I hear about that?"

"It was a very easy dragon to kill." she replied.

So, dragons. That's it?"

"Pretty much. Unless you want to know about the little road trips to explore the area."

"Nothing wrong with a personal life."

"Personal life isn't the front runner of things I need to be focused on right now."

"Why's that?"

"Well, there's the fact I'm a night dweller now. And the more little things. Work, slaying. There's not really that many guys around to have a go at, either."

"Did you see anyone at all?"

Faith shrugged. "Had a small fling with Wood for awhile. Didn't last though. Then I had another go at Xander-"

"Wait, another go? You two-"

"I popped his cherry. We're not particularly close, but it's something special between us. But again, we just didn't mesh romantically. Andrew was a bit-"

"Ok, hod on again. Andrew? That dweeby kid?"

Faith smirked. "Jealous?"

"No. It's just..."

"He's not a bad guy. He's just a bit too invested in Star Trek to know that a girl was wanting to have sex."

Angel kept quiet as they continued walking.

"What about you? Anyone special?"

He shrugged. "There was this girl, Nina. She's a werewolf."

"Bit of species mixing. I can dig it."

"There was just not enough there for us. There was just something missing."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. I guess I prefer a girl with fight in her. Nina...she just didn't have that."

They kept walking.

"Faith. If I was to ask you out on a date tonight, would you say yes?"

Faith stopped and looked at him. "I could tell you were wanting to ask me that for awhile."

"I just feel we click, you know?"

"I do. To be honest, I think the reason I've had no luck with guys lately is because...I kinda wanted you. You can see me without seeing my flaws, or my darkness. You just see me."

Angel nodded.

"Plus, you probably dig the whole vampire thing, don't you?"

"I like you for you, Faith. Vampire or not."

She smiled genuinely at him. "Then take me out."

"Alright then. Once we take this guy out."

Faith turned to see a vampire approach them.

"I hate when work interferes with my social life." she quipped, pulling out a stake.

* * *

><p>Angel and company had to return to LA the next day. Buffy insisted Spike stay, so he agreed.<p>

"Its been nice seeing you all again." Angel said, standing near the door waiting for his ride.

"You as well." Giles said.

"You don't have to go back to that soul sucking company. Do you?" Buffy asked.

"Just until I figure out their battle plan. I can feel they have something up their sleeve."

"Just as long as you don't become like them." Xander said. "Be weird to see you walk around like a suit dummy."

"Trust me, I'm not stooping to their level anytime soon."

Faith stepped forward so that she was standing right in front of him. "When you're all done with Wolfram & Hart, when you figured out what you need to figure out, will you come back?"

Angel smiled as he took her hands in his. "Count on it."

A horn blared from outside. He leaned in to kiss Faith, but she moved back.

"Ah ah. You have to come back first."

"Ok then. I'll be back as quick as I can." he said, and walked out the door into the night. The horn blared again.

"Come on, Angel. I'm missing the LA music scene. Got to plan myself a little welcome back party." Lorne said.

"Lets get back to LA. Get what we need to do done." Angel said, climbing in. He looked back to the building as they drove away, anticipating his next trip there.

* * *

><p>4 months later<p>

Faith prowled the grounds of her usual cemetery haunt. 4 months ago her life was drastically altered, but in a way it didn't really change. She was always a bit of a night owl anyway. The 4 months since, she honed her new abilities and took every precaution necessary from being staked through the heart while fighting. Her vampireness was not a known fact, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

She heard a rustle from behind her, causing her to spin around, stake immediately in hand. Her eyes widened when she saw Angel standing there, looking battle worn.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Angel." she said, taken aback by his sudden appearance. Giles mentioned some shit went down in LA. Are the others-"

"They're safe. They're alive."

She sighed in relief as she stepped towards him. Angel winced slightly as she placed a hand on his face.

"Looks like you got your ass kicked."

"You should see the other guys."

She smiled. "I can imagine that they aren't very alive right now."

Angel placed a hand on her shoulder. "Think I could have that kiss now?"

Faith laughed. "Is that all you've been wanting from me?"

"Of course not. But you did promise."

"Then pucker up."

She pulled him down closer and captured his lips with hers. It was deep and passionate, with reluctance from both ends to conclude it.

"So then, you out slaying?"

"Yup. Want to tag along?"

"I should rest. But whats a dumbass vampire compared to an army of demons and a dragon?"

"Dragon? You fought a dragon?"

"I did. Even rode it for awhile."

"Man. And here I am thinking you were just pencil pushing these past few months." she mock moaned as they walked.


End file.
